Diet
by Banjir TomatCeri2013
Summary: Hadiah kecil dari Panitia Contest Banjir TomatCeri III untuk juara Ketiga kategori Head-Canon Fict dengan penname SugarlessGum99 dan untuk seluruh Savers yang luar biasa. Enjoy it! Fresh and Reddish like a Cherry Tomato!


Gadis berambut merah muda itu memandang timbangan badan miliknya dengan tatapan horor. Seperti biasanya setelah mandi, ia akan mengukur berat badannya dan memastikan bahwa itu akan berkurang atau paling tidak tak akan bertambah satu gram pun!

Dengan mata tertutup, ia menaiki timbangan yang sudah menjadi teman seperjuangannya selama beberapa minggu ini. Dengan perlahan gadis yang kini sudah berusia 23 tahun itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya setelah sebelumnya menarik napas panjang. Mata gadis musim semi itu membelalak saat melihat angka yang muncul pada timbangan merah muda miliknya.

"_IEEEEEEEEE_!"

* * *

**Diet**

**by summer dash**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Canon**

* * *

"Apa-apaan sih? Kau hanya bertambah satu kilogram. Tak usah berlebihan!" semprot Ino saat Sakura mendatanginya di toko bunga miliknya. Gadis itu sempat merasa khawatir saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendobrak pintu tokonya dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Aku bertambah _satu kilogram_, _baka_!" Ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, sahabatnya itu akhir-akhir ini menjadi sensitif jika itu menyangkut berat badannya.

"Lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan pertumbuhan dadamu itu, gadis dada rata!" Sakura menatap Ino tajam. "Hei, aku hanya memberimu saran! Dadamu itu butuh perhatian yang lebih dibanding berat badanmu tahu!"

"Semoga dadamu kempis setelah ini!" Ino tertawa lepas saat mendengar serapah Sakura. Memang jika dibandingkan dengan gadis musim semi itu, ia memiliki tubuh yang lebih proposional.

"Sudahlah, lagipula menurutku kau terlalu berlebihan. Tubuhmu cukup proporsional bagi seorang _kunoichi_," ucap Ino berusaha menghibur Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin badanku proporsional sebagai seorang _kunoichi_. Aku ingin badanku proporsional bagi calon pengantin wanita yang akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi. Tidak lucu 'kan jika tiba-tiba saja gaun pengantinku tidak cukup karena berat badanku bertambah? Aku ingin tampil secara sempurna di pernikahanku nanti," Sakura menatap Ino frustasi.

"Sakura, kau sadar kan kalau kau akan menggunakan _shiromoku_ di pernikahanmu nanti?"

"Bukan itu intinya, _Pig_!" Ino memutar bola matanya. Itu memang inti permasalahannya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tak cukup menggunakan _shiromoku_ putih yang jelas-jelas tak mungkin tak akan muat membalut tubuh gadis di depannya ini.

"Kalau begitu gampang saja 'kan?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan heran. "Kau hanya perlu diet hingga hari pernikahanmu tiba."

"Ah! Kau benar! Baiklah, aku akan diet ketat mulai hari ini," ucap Sakura penuh tekad.

* * *

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura tak memakan ramen yang ada di depannya.

"Uh … aku hanya tidak berselera," ucap Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk ramen yang ada di depannya.

"Kalau begitu untukku saja. Sayang 'kan kalau tidak dimakan?" Naruto langsung mengambil mangkuk ramen miliknya dengan penuh semangat.

"Tukang makan," Naruto tak mempedulikan sindiran dari Sai dan memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada ramen yang ada di depannya.

"Naruto, itu mangkok ramenmu yang ketiga!" Sakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran tak bersalahnya dan memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Hari ini para anggota _Team_ 7 memutuskan untuk makan bersama, mengingat intensitas pertemuan mereka yang menjadi semakin berkurang akibat disibukkan oleh kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku akan meminta Shizune_-senpai_ untuk melarangmu berkunjung ke kedai Ichiraku saat kau sudah menjadi hokage nanti," Naruto mengerang protes mendengar perkataan Sakura. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk tak menghiraukannya dan meminum _ocha_ hangat— tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Sasuke mengamati dirinya.

"Kau sakit," ujar Sasuke saat mengantarkan Sakura ke rumah sakit setelah acara sarapan bersama mereka berakhir. Sakura tersenyum ke arah kekasih Uchiha-nya, ia merasa sedikit senang mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari calon suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_kun_, aku hanya tidak suka ramen sebagai menu sarapanku," Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura, gadis itu tetap tersenyum manis berharap kekhawatiran pemuda itu lenyap. Pemuda itu mengernyikan dahinya saat menyadari bahwa kini wajah kekasihnya semakin bertambah pucat, tatapannya menurun, mengamati tubuh gadis itu yang kini agak mengurus.

"Tiga hari lalu kau juga berkata seperti itu," Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. "Dan tubuhmu agak mengurus," Sasuke menandang Sakura dengan curiga saat raut wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi sumringah karena mendengar kata-katanya.

"Benarkah?! Syukurlah, aku kira—"

_BRUKKK!_

Ucapan gadis itu terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja ia tak sadarkan diri, untung saja Sasuke sempat menangkap tubuh gadis musim semi itu sebelum terjatuh ke tanah.

"Sakura!"

* * *

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya. Butuh sekian detik untuk dirinya tersadar bahwa kini ia berada di atas ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sakura menoleh ke sebelah kanan ranjangnya, tampak Sasuke tengah menatapnya khawatir. Gadis itu sedang mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat tiba-tiba saja rasa pusing kembali menghantam kepalanya.

"Urghh… Sasuke-_kun_? Apa yang─"

"Kau pingsan. Aku membawamu kembali ke rumah," potong Sasuke. Pemuda itu memperbaiki posisi tidur Sakura hingga kini sang gadis dapat duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di belakangnya.

"_Arigatou_, maaf merepotkanmu," gumam gadis itu lirih. Ia ingat, tadi Sasuke mengantarnya ke rumah sakit sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

"Tadi aku bertemu Yamanaka, dia menceritakan diet yang kau lakukan," Sakura menelan air liurnya gugup saat mendapatkan pandangan penuh intimidasi dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendesah saat melihat gadisnya memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau bertatapan mata dengannya. "Makanlah," ucap Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah piring berisi makanan yang ada di meja dekat ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak mau," ujar Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dietnya beberapa hari ini akan sia-sia jika ia makan.

"Sakura, berhentilah bersikap bodoh. Makanlah," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, nampak lelehan air mata mulai mengalir di pipi gadis muda itu.

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanku! Aku ingin tampil sempurna di pesta pernikahanku! Aku harus tampil sempurna agar kau tidak menyesal menikah denganku!" ucap Sakura keras kepala. Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar perkataan calon pengantin wanitanya itu.

"_Baka_."

"Ap—"

"Oleh sebab itu aku menyuruhmu makan, aku tak mungkin menikah denganmu jika kau jatuh sakit," ucap Sasuke dingin. Sakura terenung beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tertawa lirih, ia sadar ucapan Sasuke benar. Ia baru diet selama 3 hari dan ia sudah jatuh pingsan, mungkin ia akan menjadi mayat jika ia meneruskan dietnya selama beberapa hari ke depan.

"Kau benar…"

"Hn. Makanlah," Sasuke mengambil sesendok makanan dan mulai menyuapi gadisnya. "Lagipula aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Kau tak perlu berdiet segala," mata Sakura terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyatakan kalimat romantis padanya! Ah, edit bagian "diet"-nya. Ini pertama kalinya! Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sakura merasa bahagia dengan tubuhnya sendiri, meskipun ia berdada rata, dan tidak selangsing Ino, toh Sasuke mencintainya apa adanya. Iya kan Sasuke?

**-FIN-**


End file.
